You should have come to Shiratorizawa
by schezar
Summary: Oikawa es parte de la selección nacional de voleibol y vive felizmente con su novio Iwaizumi, después de una reunión con el equipo para celebrar año nuevo se encuentra con un antiguo rival, quien cambiará totalmente su vida. One-shot que participa en el concurso de fanfics del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ. Oiwa/Ushioi unilateral/mención de otras parejas/Secuestro/Violencia física/OoC.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Furadate Haruichi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico, semi AU, violencia física.

 **Notas:** One-shot que participa en el concurso de fanfics del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ

* * *

 _El Shiratorizawa pasa a las nacionales por segunda vez gracias a Ushijima Wakatoshi, quien aplastó al Aoba Johsai con su gran fuerza, es una verdadera estrella. El partido fue muy reñido pero al final el campeón indiscutible es el Shiratorizawa -_ se escuchaba en la TV al narrador del partido. Una vez que la premiación terminaba se volvía a repetir la grabación desde el inicio del partido.

Era la fiesta de año nuevo del equipo masculino de la selección de Japón. Estaban reunidos solo los miembros del equipo en un pequeño convivio.

\- Vaya Kageyama, es impresionante que a tus dieciocho años ya seas parte de la selección nacional - hablaba emocionado Bokuto, quien se encontraba ya algo pasado de copas.

\- Para mí no es algo tan impresionante - acotó Kuroo apareciendo detrás del antiguo búho - porque es un genio y lo ha demostrado en cada uno de sus partidos - le traía otro trago a su amigo quien lo aceptó gustoso.

\- Yo, no sé qué decir - Kageyama se quedó mirando a su vaso que se encontraba medio vacío, nunca antes había bebido alcohol y se debatía mentalmente en tomarse ese trago o no, puesto que no era nada saludable para un deportista.

\- De hecho era algo demasiado obvio - Oikawa colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kageyama abrazándolo fuertemente - ya que Tobio-chan es mi adorado kouhai y tuvo al mejor mentor de todos, a mí - Oikawa sonrió triunfal y Kageyama aprovechó para tomarse lo que le quedaba de su trago de golpe.

\- Como siempre tan escandaloso Oikawa - habló Sakusa desde la un rincón y con su distintivo cubrebocas.

\- ¿Recuerdan los viejos tiempos? - habló nuevamente Bokuto - extraño jugar junto a mi Akaaaaaaaashi - comenzó a llorar aferrándose a Kuroo.

\- ¡Cálmate Bokuto! - pidió Kuroo mientras intentaba alejar a su amigo con las manos, sin embargo le era imposible porque se le pego como si fuera una sanguijuela - yo pienso que Oikawa extraña levantársela a Iwaizumi - le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al castaño.

\- No, no, no - meneó sus manos negando sin soltar a Kageyama - mi Iwa-chan seguro me está esperando en casa con una deliciosa cena - los ojos de Oikawa se iluminaron por la emoción al decir eso - Seguro eres tu quien extraña a Kenma, cuando llegues a tu casa tendrás que esperar a que termine el ultimo nivel de su nuevo juego y si lo interrumpes, fijo que duermes en el sillón - la cara de Kuroo era indescriptible, por su mente pasaba la vez que había tenido que dormir en el angosto sillón de su sala porque Kenma se había molestado con él.

\- Eso no pasará nunca, seguro que Iwaizumi te mandará a ti a la sala solo por el simple hecho de que eres tú - todos comenzaron a reír animadamente.

\- Quién extraña a alguien es Kageyama - apareció alguien más, atrapando una botella antes de que esta se cayera al piso.

\- Noya senpai - Kageyama casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!, mi querido Tobio-chan debe extrañar mucho al chibi-chan, ya que siempre se la pasaban juntos y muy acaramelados, tanto que me daba nauseas.

\- Yo no hacía lo que usted dice Oikawa-san - Kageyama tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

\- Para mí que Sakusa extraña a Ushijima - Kuroo volvió a tomar la palabra. Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí y quedaron en silencio.

\- Tsk - Sakusa chasqueó la lengua.

\- Pobre Ushijima - el autocontrol había vuelto incluso hasta Bokuto.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, la gran estrella del Shiratorizawa había desaparecido de las canchas de vóleibol justo después de ingresar a la universidad. No había podido superar la derrota frente al Karasuno, por lo que se había empeñado en entrenar arduamente, lo malo había sido que se sobre exigió más de lo que su cuerpo pudo aguantar. Terminó lesionándose su hombro izquierdo y la rodilla derecha por tanto entrenamiento sin descanso, quedó incapacitado para seguir jugando, todo el futuro que tenía por delante se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Su sueño se terminó antes de que pudiera empezar, de ser una gran estrella pasó a ser solo una persona más del montón, sin ganas de nada en la vida. Con el tiempo se tuvo que salir de la escuela debido a que la depresión no lo dejó siquiera continuar con sus estudios. Al final se perdió todo rastro de Ushijima Wakatoshi, la estrella que se apagó desapareciendo entre el oscuro firmamento. Por eso Ushijima era tema tabú para los chicos que lo habían llegado a conocer cuando fue uno de los mejores.

Oikawa cambió rápidamente del tema molestando a su adorable kouhai, pronto todo volvió a ser risas y diversión. La reunión finalizó y todos tomaron caminos separados. Kuroo le llamó a Akaashi para que recogiera a Bokuto, quien no podía ni caminar, cuando Akaashi llegó Kuroo lo recibió con un beso en los labios sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello y partieron los tres juntos. Noya se fue con Kageyama, puesto que ambos vivían en el mismo complejo departamental. Sakusa tomó un taxi a su casa.

Oikawa decidió caminar un poco y pasar a comprar un pastel para el postre, de seguro la cena sería deliciosa, ya que era el turno de Iwaizumi para prepararla, definitivamente tenía la mejor esposa del mundo, aunque fuera un poco tsundere, no importaba, amaba todo de él.

Compró un pastel de fresa y una botella de champagne para celebrar junto a su novio, hoy sería una gran noche a pesar de haber tenido que soportar todo el día a Tobio. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la casa que compartía con su pareja, solo tenía que atravesar un pequeño parque. Estaba oscuro y por ser época de invierno hacía mucho frío como para que hubiera gente fuera de su casa, el viento helado le calaba hasta los huesos a pesar de estar bien abrigado. Tenía que apresurarse para calentarse en los brazos de su Iwa-chan. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando que tenía una llamada entrante.

" _Iwa-chan"_

(En su pantalla)

\- Hola bebé - canturreó feliz Oikawa.

 _\- Tsk, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así - contestó fingiendo molestia, aunque más que molestia era vergüenza._

\- Eso no dices cuando estamos en la cama, grrr... - soltó una leve sonrisa, le divertía jugar de esa manera con su novio, tenía ganas de ver su rostro, de seguro estaba completamente rojo.

 _\- Maldito Shittykawa- gritó en el oído de Oikawa dejándolo prácticamente sordo del lado derecho - me las pagaras en cuanto llegues a la casa y más te vale que traigas contigo el postre como prometiste._

\- Iwa-chan no me digas así - hizo una pausa porque escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, volteó a ver pero no había nadie así que no le dio importancia y siguió su camino - ¿Qué mas postre quieres además de mi? - sonrió feliz aunque Iwaizumi no lo pudiera ver.

 _\- ¿Ya vas a llegar? - cambio el tema._

\- Sí, estoy en el parque, ya voy para...

\- ¡Oikawa! - el mencionado volteó al escuchar una voz masculina llamarle, en ese momento se encontraba bajando unas escaleras que se encontraban en medio del parque.

\- ... - Oikawa intentó reconocer a la persona parada frente a él, se parecía a - Ush... - sin que pudiera decir nada más esa persona lo empujó por las escaleras haciendo que resbalara y callera por ellas quedando inconsciente por un fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Iwaizumi se alarmó al escuchar a su novio gritar.

 _\- Oikawa, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaba alterado por el celular._

El celular fue aplastado por la persona que había empujado a Oikawa haciendo que la llamada finalizara.

Iwaizumi se preocupó por esa acción tan extraña por parte de su novio, así que decidió salir a buscarlo ya que vivían frente al parque. Buscó por todos lados pero no había señal de Oikawa, después de dar una vuelta al parque pensó que tal vez su novio ya había llegado a casa y él ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Decidió volver para esperarlo o en dado caso encontrarse con él, seguro era otra de sus bromas tontas, sí, eso debía ser. Regresó por el mismo camino por el que iba Oikawa, cuando iba caminando por las escaleras casi se cae al resbalarse con un pastel que estaba aplastado y una botella de vino rota. "Esta gente tan descuidada" pensó, alguien podría lastimarse con eso. Antes de que siguiera caminando algo llamó su atención, al enfocar bien la vista pudo reconocer el celular de su novio, estaba aplastado, pero definitivamente ese era el celular de Oikawa. Se alarmó, por lo que comenzó a correr para seguir buscándolo sin encontrar rastro de él.

La mañana llegó y el sol salió radiante a pesar de las fechas, sin embargo el clima seguía siendo frío. Las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar los rayos del sol, dándole de lleno en la cara a Oikawa quién despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Iwa-chan quiero seguir durmiendo - cogió la cobija que tenía, cubriéndose completamente hasta la cabeza y haciéndose bolita por el frío. Al colocar sus manos en su cabeza sintió las vendas que lo envolvían. Un dolor punzante se hizo presente, parecía como si le taladrarán el cerebro - ¿Qué demonios me pasó? - recordó vagamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Ya es hora de que despiertes Oikawa - se sentó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el castaño.

\- ¿Ushiwaka? - preguntó descubriéndose un poco el rostro, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que fuera Ushijima, puesto que su cabello estaba desarreglado, además de que tenía vello facial un poco descuidado, al igual que sus vestimentas.

\- Así que aún me recuerdas - sonrió gentilmente - mira, te traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza – se las acercó junto a un vaso de agua, Oikawa las tomó un poco desconfiado - vamos, no es nada malo, te hará bien.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? - ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

\- Este es nuestro nuevo hogar - se levantó extendiendo las manos.

\- Espera ¿Qué? - Oikawa intentó levantarse rápidamente, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo cayó al suelo. Volteó la vista a sus piernas descubriendo que tenía unos grilletes fijados a la cama - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

\- Ya te dije, esta es nuestra casa, a partir de hoy viviremos aquí tú y yo- sonrió nuevamente - juntos - hizo una pausa - espérame aquí, iré por el desayuno - sin dejar que Oikawa pudiera replicar nada salió de la habitación.

Oikawa por su parte miraba a su alrededor, al parecer era una casa algo grande. La habitación tenía unos enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar demasiada luz para su gusto, la cama era una King size, tenía dos burós, uno de cada lado, una alfombra color vino con bordes dorados. El armario parecía ser grande también y había otra puerta que supuso era el baño. Devolvió su mirada a los grilletes para ver si había alguna forma de escapar ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de este idiota? Observó detenidamente su vestimenta y se trataba del uniforme deportivo del equipo masculino de vóleibol del Shiratorizawa, su camisa tenía el número uno grabado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a Ushijima junto con un carrito lleno de comida y postres.

\- No sé exactamente qué es lo que te gusta, así que traje de todo un poco - habló calmadamente.

\- ¿Me puedes decir a que viene esto? - preguntó con fastidio Oikawa.

\- Tienes que comer, para que te repongas del golpe que te diste en la cabeza - siguió como si nada pasara.

\- Yo no quiero nada de esto - como pudo tiro todo lo que estaba en el carrito y le dio un golpe en el rostro - quiero irme a mi casa ¿Acaso estás loco? - Ushijima se puso de pie cogiendo a Oikawa de la camisa, lo levantó bruscamente y del mismo modo lo tiró al piso haciendo que azotara de lleno.

\- Si así es como lo que quieres, entonces cómelo del piso - con su pie aplastó la cabeza castaña.

\- Yo no comeré nada - gritaba Oikawa - déjame salir de aquí demente.

\- Dios, se me olvidaba que eres un maldito orgulloso - se sentó en la espalda de Oikawa y lo cogió de los cabellos - tu orgullo es el culpable de todo - comenzó a estrellar varias veces el rostro de Oikawa contra el piso haciendo que le empezará a sangrar la nariz, frente y boca - entonces ¿comerás? - preguntó después de algunos minutos. Oikawa asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a engullir los alimentos que se encontraban batidos - ¿Qué tal están? ¿Te gustan? - volvió a actuar calmado.

\- Si - contestó entre sollozos y limpiándose un poco el rostro con la manga de su camisa.

\- Demonios Oikawa - le pegó un zape en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara nuevamente su cara contra el piso - ahora tendré que lavar el uniforme, todo porque lo ensuciaste - se puso de pie, dejando que Oikawa pudiera respirar mejor - iré a preparar la ducha, espero te termines todo para cuando vuelva.

Ushijima entró por la puerta que Oikawa había clasificado anteriormente como el baño. Unos minutos más tarde volvió con un par de esposas a donde se encontraba Oikawa, colocándole una en las manos y las otras en los pies, luego procedió a quitarle los grilletes para poderlo llevar al cuarto de baño. Lo cargó al estilo princesa, Oikawa no opuso resistencia, aun le dolía la cabeza, agregando que le acababa de estrellar la cara en el piso.

\- Primero te lavaré bien el rostro para curarte ya que volvamos a la habitación - explicaba pacientemente Ushijima - sabes, nunca entenderé que le viste a un perdedor como Iwaizumi.

\- Iwa-chan es mucho mejor que tú en muchos aspectos - grito impulsivamente.

\- Deberías ver en la situación en la que te encuentras y aprender a comportarte... Tooru - susurró en su oído, para después tomarlo del cabello y hundir su cabeza en la tina - creo tendré que enseñarte modales.

Oikawa se retorcía tratando de soltarse del agarre, sin embargo tenía las de perder, al final vio que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que Ushijima lo tocara así que después de varios golpes se dejó hacer. Una vez que salieron de la bañera Ushijima lo secó perfectamente, lo tomó en brazos de nuevo y lo llevó desnudo a la habitación, recostándolo en la cama para volverle a poner los grilletes. Oikawa protestó estar completamente desnudo, obteniendo como respuesta que no necesitaría la ropa.

Ushijima salió de la habitación, cuando volvió traía un boquitin de primeros auxilios. Cogió un algodón y el antiséptico, aplicándolo en donde Oikwa se había cortado el rostro. Lo hacía con cuidado de no "lastimarlo", se podría decir que su toque era algo dulce.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - volvió a preguntar Oikawa.

\- Solo quiero estar contigo, como debió ser - acarició la mejilla de Oikawa con cariño - como hubiera sido si hubieras dejado tu estúpido orgullo - su rostro se ensombreció por un momento - deberías haber venido al Shiratorizawa - al decir eso comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Oikwa.

\- ¡Déjame bastardo! ¡Estás loco! - gritaba, pero Ushijima no le hacía caso.

\- Grita todo lo que quieras - sonrió subiéndose encima de Oikawa - nadie vendrá a salvarte - dicho esto siguió besando, acariciando y profanando su cuerpo desnudo.

" _Sí un árbol cae en medio del bosque dónde nadie puede escucharlo, ¿Hace ruido?"_

" _Sí nadie puede atestiguar la existencia del árbol, ¿Este existió realmente?"_

Esa noche Oikawa gritó y lloró quedándose completamente afónico, al final quedó completamente dormido por el cansancio y dolor causado. Ushijima a pesar de haberse retirado del deporte aún mantenía su gran musculatura, ya no podía saltar o correr como antes por los ligamientos de su rodilla, pero aún se ejercitaba de otras formas, por lo que a pesar de que Oikawa tenía un cuerpo atlético, para Ushijima le era fácil dominarlo, y más si le agregamos que lo mantenía amarrado de las extremidades.

La rutina se repetía día tras día lo mismo. Ushijima abría las cortinas al amanecer y llevaba el desayuno a la cama para despertar a Oikawa con un beso de buenos días, le platicaba de cualquier cosa sin sentido o importancia, lo bañaba, comían nuevamente, a veces veían programas de televisión, cenaban y en la noche tenían sexo. Esa era la nueva rutina para ambos.

\- Mira - mencionó señalando el televisor - apenas ha pasado una semana y Kageyama ya está ocupando tu lugar, ¿No te molesta? Él también debe pagar.

Oikawa no contestó, nunca lo hacía. Ushijima siempre hablaba y hablaba, pero Oikawa solo escuchaba atentamente intentando poder encontrar una abertura para poder escapar, observaba todo perfectamente para ver cuándo sería la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. Había un teléfono en la habitación, sin embargo las cadenas de sus grilletes no le permitían llegar hasta él, no estaba seguro si servía o no, pero debía intentarlo.

Cierto día después de su ducha, Ushijima tuvo que salir de la habitación sin decir nada, olvidando encadenar a Oikawa en la cama. Oikawa pensó que esa era su oportunidad, tenía que intentarlo, así que fue corriendo a tomar el teléfono y marcó el número que conocía perfectamente de memoria. Timbró dos veces y contestaron.

 _\- Bueno - se escuchó al otro lado haciendo latir rápidamente el corazón de Oikawa. Sin embargo la llamada finalizó antes de que pudiera decir algo._

\- AGHHH! - gritó del dolor al sentir como su brazo se rompía por un fuerte golpe.

\- ¿Así es cómo me pagas que sea amable contigo? - reclamó Ushijima que se encontraba sosteniendo un bat de metal con el que lo había golpeado - me estabas traicionando, ¿Tanto extrañas a ese maldito? - su rostro mostraba su enojo y frustración.

\- Yo lo amo y siempre lo amaré - decía con lágrimas en los ojos, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando Oikawa despertó se encontraba nuevamente con el uniforme del Shiratorizawa, recostado en la cama con el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda entablillada.

\- Ya es hora de desayunar - habló Ushijima llamando la atención de Oikawa - como no puedes comer por tu cuenta tendré que alimentarte yo mismo. Así que abre la boca - sonrió amablemente - sabes - comenzó con su monologo - cuando te vi con el brazo roto me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que te hice, sin embargo, luego de reflexionarlo un poco sobre el asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que sí yo no puedo usar bien mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna derecha, ahora estamos juntos como uno solo, entonces tú debes complementarme, así que por eso decidí romperte también la pierna izquierda - Oikawa abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, Ushijima estaba demente - nos apoyaremos mutuamente - se recargó en el cuello de Oikawa - te amo Tooru - Y así fue como volvieron a la rutina que habían estado llevando estos últimos días.

Ushijima a veces llevaba a Oikawa a una terraza que se encontraba en el otro lado de la casa, gracias a eso Oikawa se había dado cuenta de que la casa se encontraba en un lugar apartado, parecía una casa de campo, ahora entendía por qué aquella vez le dijo que gritara todo lo que quisiera. Ushijima ya no lo tenía esposado puesto que no podía escapar con una pierna rota además de que había escondido todos los teléfonos de la casa, solo había uno cerca de la entrada principal.

Para que Oikawa no sintiera tanto dolor lo mantenía drogado, lo cual también facilitaba el acto sexual. A pesar de todo eso Oikawa no se resignaba a la idea de poder escapar de ahí, en sus momentos de lucidez buscaba una forma para salir de ahí, de escapar de ese infierno. Tenía que planearlo todo perfectamente, no podía permitirse tener ningún tipo de error. Ushijima salía una vez a la semana, tal vez por provisiones de comida, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía dejaba a Oikawa encadenado a la cama y con las manos esposadas. Según sus observaciones su oportunidad de escapar era cuando Ushijima preparaba la cena, siempre tardaba mucho a la hora hacerla.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que el momento había llegado, su pierna le dolía demasiado, al igual que su brazo, pero debía hacerlo, sino nunca podría escapar de ahí. Agarró una playera y la rasgó en varias tiras, para usarlas como vendas para su pierna y así no sentir tanto dolor, luego cogió el bat de beisbol para usarlo como bastón y así poder caminar mejor. Como podía se sostenía recargándose de la pared, el dolor era inmenso, pero las ganas de salir de ahí eran mayores.

Al salir de la habitación pudo ver el barandal del segundo piso, se acercó un poco y tuvo la vista perfecta de Ushijima haciendo la cena. Siguió caminado con mucho esfuerzo, el dolor se incrementaba con cada paso que daba, pero no importaba puesto que cada paso era estar más cerca de su libertad. La fuerza de voluntad de Oikawa era enorme. Llegó a la parte donde se encontraban las escaleras y decidió esperarlo ahí.

Minutos más tarde se escucharon unos pasos y a Ushijima tarareando una alegre melodía. Era el momento, con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad empuño el bat de beisbol con ambas manos, él era Oikawa Tooru, él nunca se daría por vencido, no lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un genio como Kageyama, o cuando pensó que ya no tenía más que aprender, tampoco se rindió tras perder contra el Shiratorizawa o el Karasuno, él siempre se había esforzado para obtener lo que quería y esta no sería la excepción.

Ushijima se asomó entre las escaleras con una sonrisa alegre, "ahora o nunca" pensó Oikawa, gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo uso de la adrenalina del momento, entonces le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza a Ushijima, dándole de lleno, haciendo que callera por las escaleras.

Oikawa no podía creerlo, lo había logrado, sería libre. Sosteniéndose del barandal de las escaleras descendió muy lentamente. Ushijima seguía en el suelo, no se movía. Al llegar a su lado se tiró al suelo junto a él, buscó entre las bolsas de su pantalón las llaves que siempre llevaba con él, una vez que las encontró las uso para abrir las esposas que había cogido de la habitación antes de emprender su travesía. No sabía si despertaría, pero tenía que prevenir cualquier contratiempo. Entonces esposo una de las manos de Ushijima a la escalera, iba a seguir su camino hacia su libertad cuando una mano se posó en su pie deteniéndolo.

\- Maldito, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿así me pagas? - sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Oikawa entró en pánico, tenía que alejarse rápido de ahí.

\- ¡Suéltame! - gritó al momento que le enterraba las llaves en la mano y le daba una patada en el rostro, logrando liberarse. Oikawa siguió arrastrándose por las escaleras hasta llegar al final de estas sin hacer caso a los gritos de Ushijima.

\- ¡Detente, por favor no me dejes! - Exclamaba Ushijima intentando soltarse de las esposas, haciendo que su muñeca comenzara a sangrar, pero no le importaba lastimarse, no quería dejar que Oikawa se fuera de su lado.

Una vez que Oikawa llegó al recibidor llamó rápidamente a la policía, quería salir cuanto antes de ahí. Después de realizar la llamada, se arrastro hasta la puerta principal de la casa, por la cual salió y se sentó en el porche a esperar a que vinieran por él, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a pasar, pero era lo más lejos que podía llegar, estaba exhausto, simplemente ya no quería escuchar todo lo que Ushijima estaba diciendo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Minutos más tarde varias patrullas y ambulancias llegaron al lugar. Encontraron a Oikawa desmayado frente a la enorme casa, por lo que decidieron subirlo rápidamente a la ambulancia y llevarlo al hospital. Al entrar a la casa pudieron ver a Ushijima en las escaleras, con la mano llena de sangre y gritando "Oikawa, no me dejes, no te vayas".

La mañana llegó, la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, seguía siendo invierno, sin embargo ahora sentía una gran calidez envolver su cuerpo. Oikawa abrió lentamente los ojos, todo en el lugar era de color blanco, además sentía algo pesado sobre su estomago, por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia ese lugar en especifico encontrándose con el rostro durmiente de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Sus lindos ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas y sin querer comenzó a llorar, al fin todo había terminado, al fin era libre, al fin podía estar junto a su Iwa-chan, lo había extrañado tanto. Acarició tiernamente el rostro de su amado y su llanto se incrementó, despertando a Iwaizumi.

\- Oikawa - ver a Oikawa en ese estado hizo que el corazón de Iwaizumi se estrujara - no llores Oikawa - se levantó y rápidamente abrazó al castaño - ya está bien, todo estará bien, estoy contigo.

\- Iwa-chan - decía entre sollozos - yo, yo estoy tan feliz, creí que nunca más volvería verte, fue horrible.

\- No llores más Tooru, estoy aquí y nunca más nos separaremos, te lo prometo - Iwaizumi mantenía el abrazo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Oikawa para que se tranquilizara. Una vez que este se calmo le dio un beso en los labios, Iwaizumi también lo había extrañado mucho.

Iwaizumi sabía que sería difícil lograr que Oikawa se recuperara de todo lo que había pasado, que tenían un largo camino por delante para que volviera a ser el mismo chico alegre y lleno de vida, pero él estaría ahí para apoyarlo en todo, además Oikawa había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superar todas las dificultades que se le presentarán, ya lo había demostrado muchas veces y se encargaría de que esta no fuera la excepción.

\- Juntos para siempre Tooru - Iwaizumi tomó delicadamente la mano de Oikawa entrelazando tiernamente sus dedos con los de su amado.

\- Juntos para siempre Hajime - contestó calmando su llanto y dejándose apapachar por los brazos de Iwaizumi.

* * *

 **Notas:**

A decir verdad no me convence mucho como quedó, la verdad me esforcé por hacer algo más o menos presentable, espero sea de su agrado. Sobre la historia no sé qué decir, un Ushijima trastornado y obsesionado con Oikawa hasta el punto de realizar ese tipo de acciones me gusta, siempre me ha gustado ver sufrir a mis personajes favoritos y Oikawa es uno de mis favoritos. Me inspire un poco en el video "Please don't leave me" de Pink.

Segundo fic que escribo de Haikyuu y no es uno de los que ya tenía planeados, este lo hice especialmente para el concurso xD

Notaron la infidelidad de Akaashi con Kuroo? El Kuroaaka es uno de mis placeres culposos, espero pronto escribir algo de ellos dos, amo a Akaashi 3

Agradecimiento especial a mi beta Luna de Acero, quien me ayuda mucho, a pesar de que ella es de otro fandom y no conoce Haikyuu, por cierto, ella me dijo que yo haciendo fics con finales felices era una sorpresa :3

No sé que más agregar, saludos y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí 3


End file.
